Fairy Tail: Lost Time
by Star-AquaAlly
Summary: Now that everyone is back at Fairy Tail, they want to do things they didnt do seven years ago. But what are these things? Romeo had fallen for someone, Gray like who now! The tournament is coming just around the corner. Whats going to happen? (Ally and Natsu are siblings, Gray and Ren are childhood friends. NaLu, OcRo, OcGr, GaLi, and JerEz) -My verison of the show! Dont judge.-


**Ally: Konnichwa! Im making a new fanfic. I no im weird, but i just love Fairy Tail and i finally had the courage to write one. In this story it take place 7 years after when everyone was stuck on that island they had that test on. Also ill be putting the tournament they have, but thats not until later on in the story. Right now is just gonna be about Lost Time that he didnt get to do anything for 7 years and now they are able to. So everyone didnt grow up, but only one did. And youll find out sure. Lawl :3, But Ally is me and Ren so happens to be one of my friends other OC. And she happens to be in the story! So the OC is from... *drum roll* SkullGirl13. Please try out her fanfic, shes new but itll make her feel awesome if you read it.(: So on with the story! *writes***

* * *

A boy who grow up with Fairy Tail walks along the the river bank. Looking at the sunset, thinking _'Wheres everyone? I know there alive somewhere... But where?'_

As he stops to watch the sunset, he looks up into the sky and sheds a tear. Then the boy walked away back to Fairy Tail.

**-With Everyone else/ Ally, Ren, Gray, and Natsu-**

The island went back up to the surface everyone was still... Sleeping? "Uhm... uh." one of the girls woke up and rubbed her head, "Whats going on?" she added.

As she sat up she saw her friends Gray, Natsu, and Ren. She crawls over to them. "Hey... Hey guys wake up." the girl said. As she got closer to Ren she shocked her softly. "Ren, Hey Ren wake up." the girl said.

Ren had then woken up, rubbing her eyes and looking at her friend. "Whats up? Ally." Ren said yawning. Ally looked over to Natsu and Gray as they were snoring away.

They both sighed and looked back to each other. "I dont know? I just woke up." Ally told Ren, as Ren nodded. They walked over to the boys and grinned.

As they both look deep breaths and yelled loudly, "HEYYY! WAKE UP YOU TWO!" they said together, making both Gray and Natsu jump into the air and fall onto there head.

"Ouch! What was that for Sis." Natsu said as he pouted to Ally and Ren. Gray looks up to see that they are still on the island. "Whats... What?" Gray said.

Ally walks up to Natsu, "That was because you two wouldnt wake up." Ally smirked to Natsu. Ren giggled at the sight of Natsu and Ally, brother sister bond they have.

"Oh, and we dont know? We just woke up here. But we should find the others mostly Master." Ren said, as everyone nodded in agreement. And then they headed off.

**-Lucy, Erza, Levy, Cana and Wendy-**

Erza wakes up from a loud noise that came from under the island. She got up fast and looked around to find Levy, Lucy, Wendy, and Cana sleeping.

Erza walks over to the girls and yelled out, "Wake up!" all the girls got up by the fear of Erza. They looked around to see Erza and... Trees? The rest of the girls got up.

"Whats going on?" Lucy asked, Erza. Erza looked around "Dont know, but we must find master." Erza said, worried. As Erza said that everyone nodded in agreement.

They all ran off to find everyone. "But is this is still the island we were doing the test for, then this is gonna be forever." Levy said running.

"Its gonna be fine." Erza said, as she saw a shadow she stopped and ran the other way. "W-wait... Erza-san! Where are you going." Wendy said, but didnt manage to get to Erza.

Lucy sighed, and looked the other way. "If we keeping going this way, well find someone. Erza maybe saw something. But its better to let her do her thing." Wendy nervously giggled "Y-you might be right."

Then they ran the other way.

**-Everyone else was together-**

"Matser, what do we do? Were missing Ally, Ren, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, and Erza." Mira said worried. Matser nods and looks around " There'll be fine. They are strong. They can take care of themself."

Mira nods and walks away to her Sister and brother. "How are you two feeling? Better" Mira asked looking at the wounds they had.

As Mira bend over Lisanna nods quickly. "Yes, Mira-nee. Were fine, right Elf-nee?" asked Lisanna smiling. Elf nodded and smiled back to Mira, and she just smiled back.

Master walks away from everyone and finds himself at a cliff and looks down and everyone. He then sees a smoke coming from not to far from the camp place.

He jumps and went to the smoke. "What are you doing here!" yelled Ally as she stood up from the ground. "Thats something you dont need to know." He tries to run but Natsu, Gray, and Ren stops him.

"I dont think so." Ren said, grunting her teeth. The guy grins evilly, "Oh but can you stop me?" questioned the guy. Ally walked over to her friends and smirked.

"Lets see if you can live." she commented to his question. Everyone then ran to fight the guy.

* * *

**Ally: First Chapter... Is done. I know its SHORT! But like i wanted to have a cliff hanger. Hehe :3. But i hope you liked it. Please Review and also try to read my other stories if they caught your eyes. *smiles* Thankss for reading everyone! Ill update as soon as i can. Baii 3 *bows***


End file.
